


2014 Dark Turtles

by DeathDirt



Category: TMNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDirt/pseuds/DeathDirt
Summary: Looks like a certain set of clones has become reincarnated...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just me fiddling with the idea of Dark Turtles in TMNT 2014!verse, if people like it, I'll post more, but if not...Ill still probably post more

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" 

The voice was as smooth as dark chocolate. It echoed throughout the abandoned subway, silky and sweet, and it was hard to tell where it came from. Leo crouched lower, trying to stay as hidden as he could, but it didn't seem to work. "Sweetheart," the voice said again, "there's no need to hide. You'll only make it harder on the little sugar-pop."  
"What's a sugar pop?" Mikey whispered. Raphael nearly knocked the youngest's head off. The deep voice chuckled and laughed, rich and baritone, the same as his voice. "Oh, you're all so cute. Maybe you'd rather stand up for us? We've been dying to meet you, you know."

"Don't know if you get strategy, bud," Donnie retorted, "but revealing our position isn't exactly what I'd call intelligent, or even sensible."  
"You're a little late, then, love..." A loud clang sounded off, with the waves bouncing off the walls, and a single light filtered down to illuminate a single form - a mutant turtle, with electric blue scales, sitting in what appeared to be a crude stone throne, legs crossed, and an immense build, even at the distance they were at. "Sorry lovey... I'm such a stickler for a dramatic entrance. Not unlike your muscle-bound beauty, of course..." Leo could practically feel his brother grind his teeth. This guy was getting under his skin.

"Oh, please, come closer. I know what you'll try, sweetheart, so I wouldn't." Too late. Raph was rushing forward while Mikey silently - or as silently as he could - rode up above. "Cowabunga, bro!" All the mutant did was give a little chuckle. A split second before he was obliterated, he practically vanished. With a crack, Mikey fell, carapace first, onto the hothead, followed shortly by the mystery mutant. "Oh...little sugar cube. Good attempt, but...you're more than a little lacking." With a skill and grace matched only by Leonardo himself, the mutant sent the two turtles spinning away from his mock throne. "Of course, we all are, aren't we? Geo...if you please." Something attached to Leo's plastron, and then he was flying forward. Definitely not by choice. As he approached the mutant, he was released, and went skidding towards the turtle. 

He was dazed, at best, and the turtle was massive. At least a foot taller than Raph, probably more, and a good bit meatier, too. Staring up, though, the big thing that got him was the face and the eyes. The mutant's face seemed almost identical to his own, but his eyes were so...strange. Rather than the intelligent, bright blue color, these were harsh, piercing, uncaring yellow irises. They were also bedroom eyes. ...Very creepy. Leo struggled against the turtle's weight, even though it was only his foot. "Rragh! Off'a me!"  
"But I don't feel like it. You haven't even seen my little babies yet."  
"Ooh, are they piranhas? Because I've always wanted to go up against piranhas, the ultimate showdown!"  
"Trust me, sugar-sweet. You'll wish you'd been thrown into a pool of blood with a school of sharks when my little ones are done with you. Raphie! Come on, now. It's not polite to hide." 

A small cloud of dust preceded a heavy thud, and then an even-more-massive turtle than the first. This one wasn't quite as tall, but he was much more muscular, and rather than blue, his scales were blood red. Fitting, given he was almost the spitting image of Raphael. But, while the first was completely unadorned, this one sported two rows of spikes down his neck, canines that peeked out when his mouth closed, and an impressive set of knucklers. They were bulky, sharp, and ready to go. "He's less brain than the original, but that's not a surprise, is it? There wasn't much in there in the first place. I know, boy... You want to go play, don't you?" The blue stroked the red's bare neck, rewarded with a rumble and gravelly laugh.

"Number two...Mikey." Another one dropped down. This one was much less bulky than the two before him, but he was still a significant physical improvement. "Brainless, yes, but he's quite the jumper. Aren't you?" With a deranged giggle, the yellow-orange terrapin stared forward with a hungry look, ready to fight. But, a single touch on his shoulder stilled him. "He used to be called Froggy. Used to have a three-foot tongue, too. We fixed that. More or less perfect, hm?" Michelangelo gulped and put a reassuring hand on his throat.

"And of course... Lastly, but not leastly... My precious Donatello." The shrill shriek that followed was nothing short of horror. It sounded like scraping a chalkboard, but ten times worse. From behind the carved chair came a violet turtle, having on sharpened, slender claws rather than true fingers, and trailing behind him was a thick, strong tail, looking ready to crush the first thing that got too close. "Maybe you'd like to explain what you got goin' on here, freakazoid." The blue one chuckled again. "Look who's talking. The one who nearly got arrested and killed for attempting to change himself into something he's not."

The hothead winced at the mention of his big blockhead-moment a year or two back, but recovered quickly. He drew his sai, began to go forward, but stopped as soon as the blue turtle put an evil-looking broadsword to the leader's neck. "What do you care, though?" He queried. "You hate him half the time. The other half is so confused, you hate him anyway." The blue sniggered. He was enjoying himself. "Okay boys... Ready?"  
"Woah, woah, woah, hold it! What are you four?! You're showing a 98.397% match with our DNA!"  
"Well, well," the violet spoke, his voice raspy and high, "the geek knows how to use his toys."  
"You'd know us as clones. Dark turtles. But we have better names for ourselves." Blue jabbed a thumb at himself. "Dantés. Strong and firm." Then he gestured to Red. "Nikolai. Nik for short. Simple, yet commanding." Then to Yellow. "Di Angelo. We flip between Angelo and Angel for him." Then to Purple. "Giovanni. Geo sounds much better, though. And yes, darling, before you ask," Dantés said, looking directly at Donatello, "it is Dante's Inferno you're standing in. Aren't I clever? Go play, now, boys." The three remaining clones only gave the warning sign of menacing grins and teeth. 

"Just remember, Daddy doesn't want them hurt...too much. Break a bone or two, but not their whole body. As for you," he said, peering down at the leader, who had been struggling the whole time to free himself. "You'll soon be nothing more than a husk. A cadaver. Something to be thrown into the East River and forgotten. Like the garbage you are." 

Then black.


End file.
